


Temptation's Price

by Ghostwriter (Zoya_Zalan)



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Angst, Bad!Fic, Clones, Drama, Every Cliché Imaginable, First Time, Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Intentional Marty Stu, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, Kudos To You If You Can Finish This Without Hitting The Back Button, M/M, Satire, The Dark Side of the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya_Zalan/pseuds/Ghostwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dark Side of the Jedi Temple rears its ugly head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation's Price

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: George is the man; I don't own 'em. Just borrowing.
> 
> WARNING: This is Bad!Fic. Really Bad!Fic. And, believe it or not, it is also award-winning Bad!Fic (The Great 2005 Bad!Fic Challenge). So, sit back, put your feet up, and enjoy the utter atrociousness. A working knowledge of this fandom is not required. For those brave enough to trudge forward, I would recommend not eating or drinking anything until you're through...

~ * ~ * ~

The heavy, laborious thump, thump, thumping sound of Master Yoda's gimmer stick echoed obnoxiously off teh smooth, polished walls of the Jedi Temple corridor as he lumbered ever ever so slowly towards his destination on the other side of the Jedi Temple. How many times had he walked this path before? Hundreds? Thousands? Certainly hundreds had walked before him, and thousands would walk after him--it was a very big Temple, after all--but for now it was just the ancient Jedi master slicing through the silence of ages past moving as fast as his, crooked elderly body could carry him. Which wasn't very fast.

As he walked, he thought to himself. _Personal hoverchair, I should have_ , he thought acerbically. _When young was I, certain I was that I would be granted the respect one at the age I would be deserves. Your elders, you must respect! Give them hoverchairs, you will. Hurrumph._

His inane internal thought process was interrupted by the soft sound of silent sniffles. Another homesick padawan, no doubt, it happened all the time. Curiosity peaked, he shuffled noiselessly toward the alcove that he saw a padawan's robe hanging out of.

"Young Obi-Wan," Yoda said, surprise dominating his ancient, craggy features. "Sit here crying, why do you?"

Obi-Wan Kenoby looked up, blinking back his tears and pretends that nothing was wrong. "I'm not crying, Master. I'm just very sad. I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

Reaching out with one tiny green claw, he wiped away the evidence of the apprentices sadness. "Disturb me, you did not. More disturbed I am that you are disturbed. Tell me what disturbs you, you must."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I would prefer not to say."

Yoda's ears vibrated impatiently. "Tell me, you must," he insisted, jabbing the young man with his gimmer stick.

Obi-wan looked totally forlorn, "But my thoughts are forbidden!"

"Ahhh, forbidden." Now he was getting to the crux of the problem.

"Your going to think bad of me if I tell you," Obi-Wan explained further, his eyes dropping to the floor. "I'm not sure I could handle such devistating disappointment so close to my Trials."

A monumental test of great skill and endurance, the Jedi Trials was an age old tradition dating back to before the time of the Sith even. When there masters had determined that there padawan's skill level had maxed out, so to speak, they were required to pass the ultimate test of strength and wisdom. Everything they had learnd up till then was put to the test and if they past, they were granted the rank of Knight, if they didn't pass however they might need to spend up to five more years as a padawan learner, which for some was a source of great anxiety, and consternation. Naturally, all padawan's hope to pass, to make there masters and the other Jedi of the Jedi Order very proud of them, but lingering in the backs of there minds, there were always uncertainty. Failure was simply not an option for Obi-wan Kenoby, and it was that thought that haunted him even now.

"Talk to me, you must. Hear to help, I am," the short ancient master coaxed ever so soothingly.

Staring off into the distance, the young padawan learner finally spoke. "I'm in love."

Green eyes opened wide. A great surge of hope filled the dwarfish Jedi Master as he stared at the devistatingly handsome padawan learner before him. Could it be? Could it possibkly be that he felt the same as him? "Love, you say?" he asked. "Forbidden indeed."

Turning ten shades of bright red, Obi-Wan fought the heavyness in his heart. Reluctantly he whispered "Yes, master."

Just as Yoda was about to speak, another shadow descended over the two Jedi. Qui-Gon Jinn towered over them with his imposing presence, but he only had eyes for Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan," he implored. "We must talk."

"You've already made your feelings clear, Master," the younger man spitted, not trying to hide his wrath.

"No, please listen, Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon tried said again kneeling.

Meanwhile, Yoda's face was darkening fast. The denizens of the Dark side hovered just out of reach, planning there attack after nearly 800 years of hope of getting the tiny green master within there clutches. Today would be there day of triumph.

"No Master!" the desperate padawan learner cried, his voice oozing with pain. "I won't listen! I'm through listening! Your wrong and so is everyone else! Love is good! To not love is death, and I refuse to blindly follow that path!" With that, he jumped dramatically to his feet and prepared to run.

"Wait!" Yoda screeched, understanding finally coming. "Deserve his affection you do not," he insisted, pointing a crooked finger at the tall Jedi master. "Pupil of Dooku he was, and that makes him perfidious."

"What does my master have to do with all this?" demanded Qui-Gon, shooting venomous darts through his eyes.

Obi-wan scrunched his face up in a perfect picture of puzzlement. "I thought Master Yoda trained you?"

"Well, he did somewhat."

"I don't understand."

"Master Dooku wasn't really teacher material," the tall Jedi shrugged, "but in order to earn the rank of master, he had to take a padawan learner. He really really wanted to be a master so that he could get all the perks benefitting someone of that rank, so he chose me. We work together for awhile, but he was more interested in flirting with senator Palpatine and hanging out in the seedier parts of the lower levels. He dragged me with him alot of the time and it was relaly boring but then I was missing too many classes. I made a big mistake once, see, I tried to seduce this Zabrakian padawan, but when I squeezed his penis he went into some kind of siezure. I swear I had no idea that was really his appendix! That's how the council found out that I hadn't been properly trianed in basic humanoid sexual differences, for which they had deduced had happened because I was following my master all over kingdom come and not been in class where I was supposedly supposed to be."

The traumatic experience had scarred Qui-Gon for life, making it hard for the older Jedi to open himself up to close relationships. He was so afraid of physically harming someone from ignormance that he thought it was best to just not do to be celibate for the rest of his life. Yet for many years he had lusted after his padawan, his golden boy Obi-Wan. How long had it been now...13 years? Indeed his feelings had sprouted far before it was proper for him to lust after someone else. Obi-wan was only fifteen, but his body had grown and bloomed into the apotheosis of maleness and beauty. Qui-Gon spent many nights fighting to gain control of his wayward thoughts. It was imperative that Obi-Wan's training not be effected by his lustful thoughts! So, he held back, gaining control through deep meditation and lots and lots of masturbation to relieve the tension.

One incident comes to mind immediately. Obi_Wan had just come out of the shower. Standing in his own room he slowly dried himself. He was gloriously naked, his pendulous genitals swaying gently with his actions. What he didn't know was that his master had been passing by his door and stopped to admire the lithe young body at rest.

Qui-Gone had gone hard instantly at the delicious site. His apprentice's body was so beautiful and young...so manly! Unbeknownst to himself, he took himself in hand and began squeezing his enormous shaft in the same rhythym that the padawan learner's lovely balls was swaying. Soon he was pumping his manhood vigorously unable to control the wild tide of lustful thoughts that grabbed hold of his psyche and wouldn't let go. Thank god Obi-wan wasn't really paying attention or he would have been probably majorly disgusted when Qui-Gon spasmed wildly just outide his door, his body carried away in the paroxysms of the most devistatingly intense orgasm in his entire life. The towering Jedi master creamed his pants right there in front of his young apprentice's doorway and Qui-Gon never felt so incredibly ashamed or exilarated akk at once. He loved Obi-Wan!! He LOVED him! But his behavior was preposterus and worthy of much shame. Many nights then were spent in meditation to relieve himself of the great burden of guilt he felt right down to the tip of his toenails.

He suspected Matser Yoda knew of his feelings which made him feel even worse, but the senior Jedi master never said a word. Guilt hunted him for many years until recently when he begun to suspect that he harboured the same kinds of feelings toward him. His heart beat wildly at the concept--wouldn't that just be amazingly wonderful, he thought? If he loved him just as much maybe it wouldn't be so wrong for him to feel the way he did. But the confusion was tenfold for him as he remembered the appendix incident and the complete horror and embarrasment the incident caused both he and his master. He never wanted to hurt anybody--ever! But what would happen if he did love him and wanted him just the same? What then? Would he invite the supremely handsome young man to his bed only to hurt him in some way? He absolutely couldn't think about that--the thought was just too vial. Yet it almost happened! And that's what made his feelings so confused. He'd come to him and declared his feelings, promising to love and revere him for all eternity and beyond with every single fiber of his very being but he choked. He'd frozen with fear and mumbled something about how inappropriate it was for a apprentice and master to be doing such things together and that had totally thrown him for a loop.

Of course it was inappropriate! It was damn inappropriate! The Jedi code forbaid any romantic or sexual unions for Jedi in any way, shape, or position because of it's devistating implications. What if someone kidnapped or killed a Jedi's lover (forget marriage--that's a whole nother ball game)? That would cause major psychological damage and lead to the dark side and since the dark side had to be avoided at all costs, such things were just out of the question. Love led to kissing. Kissing led to groping. Groping led to sex. And no matter what way you looked at it, the sex part always led straight back to the Dark side, skipping the all important anger and suffering stages totally in the process. And that was just plain very very bad for a Jedi, whether it be apprentice, knight, or master.

"Enough!!" Master Yoda bellowed, bearing his teeth in warning at Qui-Gon. Turning towards his beloved devistatingly handsome Obi-wan he said. "Your love, I _must_ have, young Obi-Wan!"

The relevation rocked the other Jedi, jolting them physically. All around them, the Dark side swirled with glee, circling ever so closer to devour there pray.

"Master Yoda!" Qui-Gon yelled chaotically. "You've embraced the Dark! You must purge this immediately!"

"Dark side?" Yoda asked, confused. "No dark side there is. Mistaken you are."

"Search your feelings, master, you know this to be true."

"Bah!" Yoda yelled, pulling out his light sbaer. Pressing a small silverish button strategically located on the underside of his weapon, the shaft of light ignited. And it was red.

"SITH!" Obi-Wan screamed as both the other Jedi grabs and ignited their light sabers.

Qui-Gon Jinn stood defiantly in n front of the former Jedi Matser. "Be mindful, Obi-Wan! The Force will guide us, but we must be careful! Stick to your training and avoid fancy maneuvers at all cost!"

It was true. The young padawan learner's frilly style had often got him into trouble in past missions. There were times when he should have remained with his feet firm on the ground, but instead he took to the air with fancy gymnastics and saber twirls. Last year on Fumanchu Prime was a good example. They were searching for the renegade fraction for weeks without success when suddenly there they were right in front of them.

"Steady," Qui-Gon warned. "We must try diplomacy first."

"Of course, master," Obi-Wan responded obediently. Of course it was not his place to make such decisions.

But the renegades were having none of it. They barnished there weapons instantly and charged with a rousing chorus of rebel yells. This of course caused both Jedi to go on the defensive at once. Igniting his weapon of Light, Obi-Wan jumped and spun, landing behind the band of foul smelling humanoids. He then spent several seconds preparing to attack, spinning his saber this way and that in a brilliant visual display meant to completely intimidate enemies.

But the renegades ignored him completely, choosing to charge the solitary Jedi master instead. Qui-Gon fought them off as best he could, but without Obi-Wan their by his side he quickly succumbed to sheer numbers. Obi-wan watched in horror as his most beloved master, the man he was deeply in love with, get mauled and seriously injured by the dirty beasts that called themselves The Minions of Absolute Freedom For All Except Gays. And if the queen's volunteer army hadn't showed up just that very moment Obi-Wan would have found himself masterless.

He was severely punished, of course, but the pain of having let his master down far overshadowed any amount of kitchen duty that he could have endured. And did. Yes, his showy fighting style had definitely got him into trouble, but today wouldn't be another one of those days.

Clenching his jaw, Obi-Wan waited for his mater's first move. Would they try diplomacy again this time, even though Yoda was clearly ready to do battle? He stared at the ancient green master who's eyes are now rimmed with the red of the Dark side. What an eerie site it was too. All through his apprenticeship, Obi-Wan had admired long Master Yoda. The older Jedi knew so much and was filled with such infinite wisdom. He often sat with Master Yoda in the gardens, admiring the flowers and listening to his tales from centuries passed. He learned so much from him and now Yoda had turned. He'd turned and he was evil...all because he loved Obi-Wan!

_Oh my god_ , Obi-Wan thought frantically. _Their right. It is wrong to love...that's why the Jedi don't allow us to kiss or have sex! Oh, gods_ , he lamented internally, keeping his thoughts secluded deep inside himself. He was responsible for Yoda's condition, and now he would have to do something about it. There was no time to think. It was time for action.

Lunging forward, the young padawan learner crossed light sabers with the newly dark master. Loud sizzling accompanied the battle that had just begun, with Qui-Gon joining in the fight at some point. Obi-Wan pressed forward, using all the skills he learned through out the years to press Yoda back until he was backed in a corner. It was a tremendous battle, requiring every drop of experience the Jedi had.

"Give up, Yoda!" Qui-Gon yelled, keeping his calm. "You've lost. Purge yourself of this darkness or be destroyed!"

"If strike me down you do, become I more powerful will than you could possibly imagine!" Yoda spitted right back at them, bearing his yellowish crooked teeth at them.

"So be it!"

"Wait!" Obi-Wan yelled, panting heavily from all the aerobic excercise. "This is all my fault!"

Qui-Gon stared at him increduously. "What?"

"It's true. I've led Master Yoda on for months now, pretending to be inspired by his subtle flirting," Obi-Wan stated, his voice thick with gutwrenching sorrow.

"You flirted with him?" the large Jedi master demanded to the tiny green Jedi turned Sith. Yoda nodded, lips rippling lasciviously.

"I was so honored by the attention that it never occured to me that I might be paving the way to the Dark side. I thought love was good, but it's not. Love leads to the Dark side. I'm so ashamed..." Obi_Wan continued. Tears streamed down his porcelain features.

Unbeknownst to the others, a massive battle was going on inside Qui-Gone Jinn. The Dark side was definitely having a field day. The forces of good and evil collided deep inside as jealousy gained a foot hold. He gritted his teeth, staring viciously at the diminutive ancient Jedi master turned Sith. "You _f-l-i-r-t-e-d_ with him?"

Yoda hesitated, his ears quivering. "A test this is only, Qui-Gon."

"A test?" Obi-wan blanched. "What are you talking about?"

"You're trials, Obi-Wan Kenoby." Yoda finished, keeping his eyes pealed on Qui-Gon, who's face was rapidly changing from relatively calm to something far uglier and menacing. "A test, this only was. You're master this he knew." His light saber changed slowly back to it's normal greenish glow.

"Your not a Sith?" asked the concerned but handsome padawan learner.

Yoda sighed. "No, but your master now is!"

Thunderstruck by such devistating news, Obi_Wan turned to see the truth for himself. "MASTER!" he screamed wildly. Oh, the horror!! Love had seemed to turn Yoda, but now it seemed like love had really and truly seemed to turned Qui-Gon Jinn. Obi-Wan was so confused. How could love be this bad? How could something that seemed so right seem to cause this kind of pain and suffering, evil?

Qui-Gon lunged at Yoda, his newly turned red light saber flashing menacingly. The ancient Jedi master flew into the air, doging and parrying with the kind of presision only someone as old as him could possibly accomplish due to his height.

"Wow," Obi-wan thought to himself. _I guess fancy displays aren't that bad after all._

"Help me, Obi-Wan Kenoby!" Yoda shouted through the ruckus of sizzling sabers. "Kill him try not to, maybe able to be saved, he may be!"

"Yes, matser!"

The russet haired apprentice joined in the fight wholeheartedly, using every tidbit of his training to obey Yoda's command but it was no use. Qui-Gon Jinn was a powerful man and he was trained well. All of those skills now came into play as he tried t ravage the honored Jedu master.

"You can never have my Obi-wan!" he roared robustly at no one in particular. "I love him more than anyone possibly ever could!!"

So blinded by rage and the dark side Qui-Gon was, and so involved in defeating him was Obi-Wan and Yoda, that nobody noticed the handsome young Jedi knight appear from the shadows. He had felt a great disturbance in the Force and was conveniently near by. The young man stood proud against the cool marble backdrop, scrutinizing the battle, his deep ethereal cerulean eyes seeing each movement with utmost presision. Unhinging his light saber, he ignited it until the glowing bright amber colored blade was at full length.

Someone had to do something. And fast.

Running forward, the knight hurled himself into the fight, his bugling muscles rippling with the effort.

"Val!" Obi-Wan yelled, staring dreamily at the breathtakingly handsome knight.

Eyes so blue one could get lost in them a thousand times over turned toward the padawan learner. "Yes, Obi-Wan! Never f ear, I will help you!"

Executing a series of moves that hadn't been completed so perfectly since well before Master Yoda's time, Val sliced his saber through the air locking sabers with the now evil tall Jedi master. Good and evil bounced off one another, the air sizzling loudly with the effort. "Purge yourself of the Dark side, Qui-Gon Jinn, or be killed!" his voice boomed, his dark curly hair falling perfectly back into place as it always did.

"Kiss my evil white ARSE, you filthy miserable excuse for a Jedi!!! You belong in a FUCKING WHOREHOUSE!!" roared Qui-Gon, his natural accent thickened considerably by the formidable stress of the situation.

"Master!!" Obi-Wan chastised. He was totally shocked.

"Side affect of the Dark Side, this is," explained Yoda, his light saber swishing this way and that as he rallyed against the hideously tall Jedi turned Sith. "Cann't help it, he does."

The battle continued full force, with all Jedis slashing left and right. Even three against one didn't diminish the huge former Jedi master's ability to keep everyone at bay. With one monumental and very very powerful stroke of bad luck however, the whole thing ended with Qui-Gon plunging his light saber deep inside what would approximately be Master Yoda's midriff. The only problem there was that the ancient froglike master was kinda swirling around in mid air, so his insides kinda got scrambled. Big time.

Seconds turned to minutes. Minutes turned to hours. Or so it seemed as Yoda screeched in pain and humiliation, his almost lifeless body flopping to the ground with an unceremonial thud.

"MASTER!!!!!!" Qui-Gon fell to his knees, tears flowing freely from his disbelieving eyes. "What have I done!!!!!!"

"Killed me, you have," Yoda croaked, his voice nothing more than a soft whisper.

The Dark side heckled them all, hissing it's hideous laughter all over the place, but the tall Jedi master tuned Sith ignored them. Had his light saver still be lit, it would be clear to everyone that he was no longer part of the Dark since it was no longer red but green again.

Beside them, Obi-Wan trembled with disbelief. The horror was simply too much to bare. Shocking everyone, he deactivated his light saber and threw it to the ground extremely violently. "NOOOOO!!!!!!" he howled at the top of his lungs. "Never again!"

The he turned and ran. He ran further than he'd ever run until this very moment, until his legs grew wobbly and his side started to ache really bad and he eventually collapsed. Thankfully, he managed to make it to the garden of ten thousand tiny fountains before he completely lost strength and fell to the ground with a resounding thud.

"Why me?" he cried softly, yanking several blooming flowers from their earthen home in his misery.

"Obi-Wan?" It was Qui-Gon. His voice sounded out of breath, as if he'd been running to catch up to his wayward padawan.

"Misguided love killed Master Yoda!" he yelled. "I can't bare it! Not any longer..."

Qui-Gon sighed dramaticly. "Actually, I was the one that killed him, but he's not really dead."

"What?"

"It was all part of your Trials, my silly padawan learner."

"But I saw you hack right through him!"

"It was an optical allusion. He's fine," the tall Jedi that had supposedly, but not really, turned to the Dark side assured him with a bright smile.

Obi_wan scracthed his head. "I'm so confused, Master," he complained, not trying to hide the tears that coursed down his face one after the other. They were warm and tasted of such bitter sadness.

"Over what?"

"Love. And death."

"Love?"

"Yes, love. And death."

"But what does love have to do with your Trials?" Death was pointlessly being ignored.

"Don't you see, Matser?" Obi-Wan wailed, flailing his arms wildly for emphasis.

"No, I don't."

"Love leads to the Dark side and I just can't go there, but I _want to_!! I want to so badly!"

Qui-Gon gently grasped his apprentice's shoulder, squeezing gently. "Love is a wonderous thing, Obi-Wan, something that should never be denied especially if the Force wills it to be so."

"The Force?" Obi-Wan's eyebrows raised as he looked up into his beloved master's face. "What are you saying?"

"You mean you don't know?"

Confusion colored Obi-Wan's face once more. "No."

"I'm saying that I love you to, my Obi-Wan. I always have."

A lone ray of bright sunlight pierced the layers of clouds far above in Coruscant's skies, dipping it's golden finger until it shined on the two Jedi. Obi-Wan relished in it's warmth, smiling joyfully at his master. He felt free and so very loved. "I love you so much, master."

"I know," Qui-Gon whispered. "I love you with every fiber of my very being, Obi-Wan, let me show you how much."

With that, the altitudinous Jedi matser trailed a finger down Obi-Wan's face, pausing to finger the cleft in his chin. The sandy haired padawan learner leaned forward, offering himself for the taking, and take the Jedi master did. Vorciously.

Clothing came off at light speed, neither Jedi concerned over the semi public venue of there tryst, and before long moans of pleasure could be heard throughout the beautiful garden. Qui-Gon kissed Obi-Wan over and over, devouring lips and tongue, sucking and invading in a sensual mimicment of the sexual act. His ginormous, blood-red column of thickly veined fleshly manhood pulsated with lust, causing Obi-Wan to blush shyly, and when it was time, Qui-Gon held his lover close and took him gently...oh so gently, until Obi-Wan begged to be taken hard and fast. He was a quick learner.

"Ride me, Master!!! Ride me!" he screamed, lost in the ecstacy of it all. He pushed back frantically over and over and over again, growling in his best imitation of a speeder bike. "RIDE ME!!" 

There passion grew and vibrated through the Force as there bodies met again and again in an ever increasing tempo of pleasure until the heavens finally rocked and ethereal voices cried out in unison, screaming each others names and the top of there lungs, causing all the flowers and trees in the garden to tremble and blush with embarasment.

It was a profound moment, one Obi-Wan would remember for the rest of his life, even when he was as old as master Yoda, sitting all alone and playing with himself in the desserts of Tattoine.

When the pleasure had finally past the huge Jedi master collapsed on top of the delightfully sated padawan learner, there bodies still joined at the hip.

"OBI_WAN!!!!

The desperate sound of Val's voice echoed tenaciously around the garden, bouncing off the waterfalls and the trees and the shrubs until they finally registered in Obi-Wan's post-coital fuzziness. His eyes went wide, his face flushing with extreme embarrassment.

"That's _NOT_ Qui-Gon!!!" Val shouted, pointing to his lover.

"What???" More disbelief, accompanied by that really bad sinking feeling you get when you know you've really been messed over.

At that moment, Qui-Gon - the real one this time - slid to a stop next to the devistatingly perfect knight, his jaw hitting the floor at the site. "Obi_Wan!! My GOD...I can't lose you to!!!!"

"I don't understand!!" the confused apprentice yelled. The hands so carefully wrapped around him began to tighten.

Val's eyes widened. He held out his hands, trying to tell the padawan lerner not to move without words. "You. Have. A clone. Up. Your. Butt," he explained slowly, punctuating each word with forced calm.

"A WHAT???"

"I'll deal with this," Qui-Gon told Val, igniting his now-green lightsaber. "Go alert the council."

"But I can help!!!" Val protested, swiping his perfect dark curls back away from his handsome face.

"Don't pout, the Council must learn of this quickly. You know clones never work alone. Their could be more lurking about and we'll need help."

Reluctantly, the beautiful knight nodded and backed away taking off at a dead run.

The primary council chambers were located on the comlpete other end of the Temple. A long time ago, when Yoda was nothing more than a twinkle in his father's amphibeous eye, the Jedi had decided to keep business and pleasure totally separated within the Temple. That's why the council and meeting chambers were on one end, and all the beautiful lush gardens for meditative purposes were scattered about here and there on the other side. So far it had worked out perfectly, but now the corridors seemed long and terribly endless as Val pushed himself past his breaking point to bring the horrifying news to the mostly snitty governing body of the Jedi order.

The Council refused to believe him at first (Who wouldn't? Yoda dead, clones infiltrating the Temple, and Jedi turning to the Dark side? Come on!), but he gave a very convincing account of the current goings on within their coveted walls. But soon everyone relented, deciding that it was a good idea to check things out. They couldn't have darkness lurking about the corridors, now could they? So, rolling there eyes with practiced impatience, they all raced, light sabers ready to go, to the garden of a thousand fountains. The scene when they arrived was grizzly.

There were body parts strewn everywhere and the smell of charred flesh was nauseating. Huddled in the far corner Obi-Wan sat now wrapped in his robe at least. Above him, Qui-Gon was just clipping his light saber back to his utility belt. He then squatted down to pull the dazed and confused, but still unbearably deliciously handsome padawan learner into his arms.

"Are you OK??" Mace Windu asked, the inflection of his voice sounding even more hoodlumish given the enormous stress of the current situation.

"We're fine," the tall Jedi master insisted, still hugging his apprentice. "We just need some time to deal with all of this."

"We'll leave you to your sorrows then," windu remarked backing away politely. The other Jedi followed suite, eager to get away from the appaling stench of death and destruction.

As they all left, Qui-Gon pulled Obi_Wan back to stair into his eyes. An evil gleam ignited in both their gazes' as they turned to survey their butchery handywork. Phase one was complete.

"Have I past my trials?" Obi-Wan asked with a devious grin.

The humungus Jedi master smiled back. "Absolutely.'

Taking out a small but sleek communicator device, Qui-Gon clicked the third button on the bottom left and said into it "We await your orders, my master."

Far above them hovering in a shuttlecraft, Senator Palpatine smiled at the sound of his clone's voice. Taking a deep breath, he leaned back and gazed out over the smoke clogged, congested skies of Coruscant. "Ahhh, yes," he murmured to himself as he began to laugh maniacly. "Love makes the whole universe go round...straight to the Dark side......"

The Bitter End


End file.
